Everything's A Little Fuzzy
by CrazyGirlR.R
Summary: Katniss has a good life, with friends and a boyfriend also just starting college. What happens when that's all taken away from her after being attacked. She has no idea of what has happend in her life for the past three years. Things aren't all dark though as she does start to collect her memories that come to her in her dreams. Please R&R and enjoy :) Scenes of mature nature.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers, thanks for clicking on this story, I hope you enjoy, this is my first Hunger games fanfic so would appreciate reviews. This is set in the modern world of today.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Everything's a little fuzzy.**

**_Chapter 1_**

**Katniss.**

So it's 5:00 in the morning, I haven't slept a wink. I guess it doesn't help that I'm crapping myself with the fact of moving in to the college dorms, finally. I guess I shouldn't be to nervous seeing as my best friend Johanna Mason is my room-mate, and my boyfriend Peeta Mellark also lives not to far off campus in his own house with his best friend Finnick Odair. Yeah I should be fine. As I come out of my thought bubble I re-read the last page of the book I was supposed to be reading.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I remember is my phone going off. My eyes burn as I open them and they feel sticky from all the sleep I didn't have.

"Hello?" I say, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey, get up, it's super late and our train to college leaves in like- holy shit! It leaves in an hour!" Said the only voice I wouldn't get mad at for waking me, Johanna Mason, the crazy best friend, AKA, sister.

"OK, I'm up, all my stuff is packed I'll meet you at the train station in twenty?" I reply, standing and stripping my clothes off so I can jump in the shower.

"Yeah okay, I'll see you then, don't be late. Oh and bring some doughnuts." Johanna replied and swiftly hung up.

Once I had finished my shower and got ready was only then how late I realized I was. The train will be there in twenty minutes. My mum has already loaded the car and is sat in it. I got to the stairs half falling half running down them. The drive was silent until mum started to cry. _Shit._ I really hoped she wouldn't do this but I just give her sympathetic looks and constantly remind her to look at the road as she trys to give her I-will-miss-you-so-much speech. Honestly I zoned out for most of it, parchly because I can't hear a word she says over the sobbing and snot but also because my mind is worried about my first impressions of college.

We are here, at last. I give mum a kiss goodbye and she squeezes me so hard I feel my eyes start to bulge. When I see her car round the corner away from me I can't help but feel a slight pang of longing, feeling silly I shake it off and walk to my platform. Soon enough I see Jo and she looks pretty pissed. As she storms up to me she says.

"Dude it feels like I've been waiting here since Elvis died. Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry I just got caught up, but im here now." I reply with a snide smile on my face.

Johanna looks at me side ways and smiles herself, then turns to me suddenly and eyes me up and down.

"Oh, I don't know what to be more angry with, the fact that you are late or the fact that you didn't bring doughnuts." Jo says. That was it I burst out laughing swinging my head back. We must have looked like crazy people but- well that was what we were.

The ride was pretty relaxed. I read a bit more, Jo slept on my shoulder. After a while though I did have to rest my head on hers. When I resurfaced back to the land of the living Jo was still sleeping. I realized we only had about ten minutes to get there. I couldn't wait to see Peeta, it was amazing how he didn't live to far away from campus, so if I- yah know- _needed to stay over his._ Then I could and still get to college perfectly. My stomach rumbled, unsure whether it was my nerves or because I was generally hungry, I didn't know but I gently guided Jo's head on the window on her other side as I got up to search for food. In my travels I found what of course had to be a doughnut bar.

Waving the freshly made, sugar-coated doughnuts under Johannas nose, her eyes fluttered open and then snatched the bag of goods and gave them and me a look that reminded me of Gollum, _My precious._

"Glad I bought two bags." I say watching her whole body radiate from her sight of the food. She just wiggled her eye brows at me and dug in.

Having a slight sick feeling at the back of my throat, I grabbed my luggage and exited the train with Jo just behind me. Peeta and Finnick are supposed to meet us here to take us to campus, it's been a while since I've seen them, living a little while away and all. We wait for about two minutes and then I spot him. His blonde hair standing out just like his eyes and smile. Then Finnick is barreling in to me almost winding me with the force of his run-and-hug.

"It's so good to see you, honestly Peeta hasn't shut up about you since you guys last saw each other." Finnick says, winking at me and then moving on to Johanna to greet, they have already met.

"Hello." I hear Peeta say, just as bright and amazing as usual.

"Hi." I reply. Then his arms are wrapped around my well-built waist and tugging me against his body, feeling like not even a single atom could shimmy its way between us. His lips press against mine feeling slightly cold but soon warm up. I feel like I'm hungry for more of him, so I wrap my toned arms around his neck and try to get us closer.

"Hey, love birds, you coming or what?" Johanna shouts, knocking some sense in to me. What was I thinking making out with Peeta in such a public place as a train station. I feel my cheeks burn and Peeta notices me blush and smiles a little. He cups my face and kisses each cheek and then a feather light kiss on my lips, then he was taking me to the car with Jo and Finnick.

Once we were settled in our dorms Peeta and Finnick said that they had to get back to their house, because they wanted us to settle in and do our own stuff. Felling at little sad at their leave I teased Johanah to take my mind off of it.

"Sooo, you and Finnick huh?" I question. She gives me a look like I just slapped her.

"Eww man no, I mean he is super sexy don't get me wrong, but we're just friends." She retorts.

I think for a second. Realizing that we don't have college yet for another two days.

"Well prove it and go out to the clubs with me tonight." I say in the spur of the moment. We might as well. It will only be a few drinks to get to know some of the locals maybe and then we would probably head back. Jo looks at me sceptically then nods.

"Fine, but seriously if you throw up in my hair like last time, I'll cut you." She agrees dead-pan.

It's 7:35PM and I have just finished the last of straightening my hair. I'm not really one to care about how or what I dress like, so I went with some dark blue jeans and a black tank top with a grey jumper. Johanna is more on the fashion side with things and is in a black skin-tight dress with sexy black heels to match, she looked good and thankfully ready to go.

So maybe a couple of hours wasn't exactly how long we had been out for, we were drinking and drinking. When I looked at my phone it read 2:23AM. Holy crap balls, we would be shattered in the morning with really shit head aches. I tap Johanna on the shoulder and realize I am a lot more sober than she is. She has droopy eyes and her hair is sticking to her face with sweat. That was when I noticed some creepy guy behind her, feeling up her ass with a grim smirk on his lips. Knowing how intoxicated my best friend was I went up to her and kissed her, making sure that the creeper could see. She looked shocked at first but went with it.

"Sorry, shes mine." I say to the weird guy. Johanna and I had made a rule that if some loser was trying to get with either of us we would pretend to be lesbians together to scare them off, not this time. The guy looked momentarily stunned but then smiled so wide his eyes squinted.

"Hey, I'm in to that kinda stuff. You both seem like you'd be a bit of fun." The guy said. Crap, crap, crap. This wasn't how it usually went. Another guy appeared and the two men began to whisper. I grabbed Jo by the arm and led her through to the exit. When I looked back both guys were staring at us, I turned still feeling their eyes burning the back of my head.

When I finally got a taxi I rang Peeta. It went to messenger, he probably turned it off for when he was sleeping.

"Hey, I just wanted you to know that we settled in fine. However we did go out tonight and Jo is completely out of it, so we are just in a taxi going back to the dorms. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." I say and then hang up.

As I'm practically dragging Johanna back the dorms I can't help but notice footsteps behind us, I do my best to turn with Jo still weighing on my back but can't seem to see a thing. When we get to the dorm I open te door and lay Jo on her bed, then turn and collapse on mine.

I hear a banging on our door. It was still dark out. I look at my clock and it reads 3:00AM. I have hardly been asleep for two minutes. The banging continues, I look over to Jo but she is completely comatosed. When I reach the door I hardly think before opening it. In the doorway stand the two freaky dudes from the club, they must have tailed our cab. Oh shit. I inhale to let out a scream but one of their hands muffeld it and push me in to the room and come over our threshold. What the hell am I supposed to do now.

**So tell me what you think! Good or bad, just throw it in to the reviews and I'll read. I do like criticism. Please review and tell me what you thought. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you to my one review. Hope you enjoy this one :)_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**Peetas POV.**

I wake at the smell of something burning. Oh god, Finnicks trying to cook again, not good. As I stretch and yawn I notice the little light on my phone flashing to indicate that I have had some one trying to contact me. I fumble for my phone and see that I have a missed call and a voice mail both from Katniss. I listen to her voice and see that it was maybe quarter to three at the time she tried calling. She and Jo were out drinking last night and probably won't be awake until twelve, so I'll just ring them then.

I stroll down the steps to see Finnick battling against grey smoke as he trys to use the tea towel to waft it out of the window.

"Come on man, it's 9:00AM and your already trying to set the house on fire." I say whilst trying to control my laugher."

"Yeah yeah shut up, at least I'm trying to make something." He retorts. I frown with a smile plastered on my lips.

"What are you even trying to make?" I question. Finnick seems to hesitate.

"Toast." He replys knowing how stupid it sounds. I can't help myself, I burst out laughing.

"This is why I'm the cook of the house dude." I smile at him with a reassuring pat on his back.

Finnick and I have the whole day to do what we want, so of course, we played X-box all day. It came to about 11:12AM, when I got a number coming through, it said unknown on the caller ID. I hesitated to awnser just in case it's a dumb prank call or something but my gut tells me to awnser and that was when my whole world got tipped upside down.

"Hello?" I say skeptically.

"Hello is this Mr Peeta Mellark?" A womans voice flowed through the phone.

"Yes, can I help?"

"My name is Cate, I am calling from St Glavin hospital on behalf of Katniss Everdeen. It is said that you are her emergency contact." My whole body went rigid; Finnick glanced at me and knew immideatly that something was wrong.

"Whats happened?" I ask the woman.

"I'm afraid to say that Miss Everdeen has been badly injured. Her room-mate Johanna Mason has given as much detail as she can remember, but it seems to be that the two girls were followed home last night by two men and assaulted. Johanna is in shock and Katniss may be suffering from memory loss. If you would like to come down so our doctors can talk to you about this then please do." I don't know how to reply, the only thing I can think to say is " Thank you." And then I hang up.

I sit there frozen for about ten minutes, I know Finnick is trying to talk to me but it all just sounds muffled and unrecognizable. When I finally do come out of my trance I realize how wet my face is with my silent tears.

"What happened?" Finnick asked, so I told him.

When we get to the hospital I go straight to reception and they direct me straight to the ward that Katniss and Jo are in. The white sterile walls seem to go by in a blur as I walk to the woman I love. When we get there, I see her, I see the still lifeless face that is my girlfriend. Finnick is straight at Jos side, shes lying in her bed just staring ahead, I almost don't think she will move until Finnick wraps her in a hug and she sags against his embrace crying and mumbling that she was sorry, and that she couldn't do anything. My eyes water at just how broken she sounds, I've never heard her speak in such a way, her always being the chipper one out of the group.

I'm next to Katniss now, she has different tubes at different places of her body, when I reach to touch her hand it is cold and motionless. More tears escape my eyes until I fall asleep that night next to her with my head resting on the side of her bed.

**Katniss' POV.**

When my eyes come into focus I see square white tiles that are the ceiling, my mouth tastes of stale beer and something else I don't even want to know about. I flex my hands until I see that a man is grasping my right one, he is asleep and I am in a hospital. What am I doing here, I panic and tear my hand from the guy. He shoots up and stares at me with surprise.

"Katniss, your awake. How do you feel?" He asks, how does he know my name, how does he know _me._

"Who are you, and why am I in hospital." I ask trying really hard not to lose my shit. I hear my heart monitor beat faster and then so much so that Doctors swarm into the room and draw the curtains around my section of the room. I am out again as the darkness consumes my vision.

_Jo and I are sitting eating our meals in the canteen when she gets a text message._

"_Whos, that?" I ask knowing full well that it is her mystery man._

"_No one- OK OK, I know that look and I know you know that it is Tim."_

"_Yeah, I knew but it's just fun watching you try and cover up." I say laughing, almost choking on my pasta._

_That night Jo asked if I would be her partner in crime to meet this new friend of hers so being the best friend that I was, of course I went. We got to the rave, that I was completely uncountable in and she spotted her knight in raggy clothes. Straight away this dude seemed weird to me, he looked drug dealer weird, but Jo seemed to trust him so I went along with it. The night went on and being the third wheel I just kind of watched his terrible attempt at flirting and her terrible attempt at thinking he was funny. _

"_Do you want me to get us a drink?" Tim asks Jo, she nods and he disappears into the oblivion that is the crowd.I was just about to ask Jo if she wanted to go when a man that looked like he was crafted at heavens make your own man candy store, he would be the end result._

"_Listen, I have seen him do this to a lot of girl, some of them I know. And they have told me that they have come away from him, how shall I put it, _Itchy." _The guy says._

"_Why are you trying to cock block your friend?" Jo asks him._

"_He's not my friend, I'm just trying to help you out. Trust me I would be a lot more fun then that greasy hair asswipe-" The man stopped talking as he was turned around by, of course, Tim._

"_Hope your not bad mouthing me, to my friends over here, Odair?" Tim said pushing the guy, the blonde haired man was a lot more built then Tim but seemed strangely peaceful._

"_No, I'm just trying to save her from your sewage breath." Blonde replied, with a sweet smile, I heard Johanna scoff a laugh and apparently so did Tim as he rounded on her stepping around, what was it that Tim said, Odair._

"_What are you laughing at you bitch, you know what you don't even want to laugh at me because bad things happen when you do." Tim said and to prove his point he grabbed Jo around the throat. Not for very long because Blonde had swung Tim around and smashed his fist into Tim's face. I was so angry at Tim and as the rage blinded me I ran up to him and kicked out his legs, he fell to the floor but got up faster then I expected, I saw his hand ball up, Blonde was tending to Jo and just glanced at me as Tim's fist was headed in my direction. It didn't get far, once again Tim was sucker punched straight in the face by a guy with brown hair, almost shaggy, he was nicely built and slightly taller than myself. The brown-haired guy grabbed my arm and said 'lets go'. I almost said no, but I saw the bouncers headed our way and felt unusually safe with this stranger. As we linked hands we ran past Jo and Blonde and they followed us._

_Jo, myself, Brown haired boy and Blonde all crashed out of the double doors and ran down the street and around the corner. As soon as I knew that we weren't in anymore trouble I released my grip on the guys hand._

"_Thanks guy, I guess we didn't really know what we got our selves into with him." Jo says._

"_It's OK, I've known him to be one of the biggest asshole around and I try to do my best to get people away from him. My names Finnick by the way." Blonde says._

"_Yeah, I'm Peeta." The brunette talks.I remain skeptical._

"_I'm Johanna and this is Katniss." Jo replys and I do a mock wave._

"_We can walk you back if you want?" Finnick asks. Of course Jo accepts and Finnick, Peeta, Jo and myself walk back._

_Wait, I recognise that boy, he was the one at the hospital, why was he there if we hardly knew each other._

**_Hey people, please with a cherry on top review if you have read this, i put my effort in to write you the story so would be nice to get a review :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, I must say I am a little sad with the lack of reviews but hey ho, thank you to Speedy964 for fav and alerting, don't be afraid to drop in a review lovely people._**

**_Chapter 3_**

**Peetas POV.**

She doesn't know who I am. The girl who means everything to me is complety oblivious as to who I am. She woke, I was so happy to see thoughs lushes green-blue eyes but when a frown set upon them it broke my heart. Katniss went into a panicked state and passed out. As I watched her sleeping, I see her body twitching slightly and her eye lids flutter a little. Shes having a dream, I hope it's a beautiful one.

I will stick by her through this all, maybe, just maybe she might begin to remember things.

I'm at the coffee machine when I hear voices from Jos and Katniss' ward. Soft words are floating through the room as I lean on the entry way frame of the door. Katniss is awake but I do not dare disturb the conversation flowing between herself and Johanna.

"The boy who was here earlier, his name is Peeta right?" Katniss asks Jo.

"Yeah, that's right, I can't believe you remembered. It's a lucky thing you and I met when we were young." Jo replys.

"Yeah, I think I'd go crazy if you weren't here. That other boy I saw, Finnick, right? He looked so sad that you were so unhappy. I had a dream, we were meeting your so-called 'friend' Tim, and Peeta and Finnick helped us."

"Yes thats right! It's almost like your memories are coming back to you in your dreams. This is amazing." With that Jo started to do a happy dance and Katniss starting laughing, it was the best I had seen from the pair of them these past couple of days. I walk into the room and Jo comes at me and squeezes me in a tight hug. I look over her shoulder to see Katniss with a half-smile. Once Jo let me out of the death grip I made my way beside my girlfriends bed. We didn't lose eye contact until she speaks.

"Thank you, for what you did at that rave. It was real right?" She asks me.

"Yes it was real, but it happened a long time ago. When we first met." I reply. She seems to get the fact there is a reason why I am still here, in this hospital, with her.

"What are you to me?" Katniss asks. I don't want my answer to freak her out, I don't know what to say until Finnick bursts through the door carrying three large doughnut bags.

"Grub." He announces.

**Katniss' POV.**

I sit in the hospital ward with three other people surrounding my bed, we sit and eat doughnuts and talk about different topics. Jo seems slightly off though and I'm not sure why. I want to ask her but I am so tired and she might not want to talk about it in front of the boys. I fall asleep to the rhythmic sound of voices.

"_Oh, come on, come out with us! I promise I'm not meeting any creepy dudes this time." Jo says, trying to convince Peeta and I to go out in town with herself and Finnick. I feel slightly annoyed that Johanna is just leaving me with this guy I barely even know, but still I get a strong sence of security around him._

"_No, it's fine, I'm completely pooped so I think I'm just going to watch a film." I reply to her. They had all come over to my house asking me to come out tonight but the only people who seemed hyped about it was Jo and Finnick._

"_Would you mind if I stayed to hang out with you then," Peeta says once the party peeps have left. "I can go if you feel awkward."_

"_No, no it's fine. You can pick the film though because I could never make a decision." _

_So, maybe ten minutes later Peeta and I are sprawled out on my bed watching 'The Avengers'. I shiver a little, it's getting quite late and more cold. I shuffle under my covers, Peeta gets up so I can get the duvet over my body._

"_If your cold, you can jump in. In a completely non-sexual way." I say to him._

"_Ha, well it is slightly chilly. But if you sure..." He lets the last word dangle as a finale question but I nod my head and he lifts the covers and slides in. Our shoulders rub a little which is kinder nice because it's warming me up. I still can't get warm though. Damn it was so freaking cold! Peeta seemed to notice me still shivering and without warning he tucked his arm under my neck and held me close. It felt amazing, I didn't try to scramble away or push him out of the bed, I just lay there with him snuggled in his bear hug._

"_Is this OK?" He asks me. Before I even register what I should say the words slip from my mouth._

"_It's perfect."_

_I look up at him to see him smiling to himself, then he looks at me and my stomach flutters. Taking me completely off guard he leans his head down to me and pecks me lightly on the lips. Almost if he were asking if it was OK. In reply I cupped his face in my hand and kissed him deeper than the first one. His hand snaked down to my lower back pushing our body's closer. I was hungry for more when we broke apart._

"_Wait, I don't want to push you." He said looking like he actually cared._

"_It's OK, I'd tell you if there was something I didn't want to do." I retort. I kiss him again, long and tender. We watch the rest of the movie and drift asleep._

_CRASH._

_What the hell was that? Peeta and I shoot up in bed to see a staggering Johanna and Finnick roam into my room. They both slide into my bed pushing me so far into Peeta that I end up on top of him. He seems to be holding in a burst of laughter at this crazy moment, I slap his chest playfully as the two drunken bums start to settle down. How did they even get in to my house? I rest my head on Peetas chest._

"_Yeah, this is completely non-sexual." Peeta whispers in my ear as I chuckle and drift back off in to my deep sleep._

So, this is one other thing I now know about the boy who sits by my bed.

**Hope you enjoyed, you finally got some proper Peeniss action going on ;)**

**Please review, because I don't want to have to abandon this story. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So this story hasn't got hardly any attention but i will be completing it, but the more review i get the better i write.**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Peetas POV**

I watch her, thinking how lucky I am to have her. Foot steps break my concentration I was focusing on her face.

"Hey, I got this for you." It was Johanna, she had a cup of coffee in her hand and I took it with a grateful smile. She sat down in the empty seat next to me. Come to think of it, everything has seemed empty to me lately.

"I need to tell you what went down that night. Please though just listen. I have only just plucked up the courage to talk about it." Jo says, I sit up straighter in my chair. In all honesty it didn't really cross my mind of the details of how she got here, every doctor just told me it was an accident, so that told me that they obviously didn't know anything. I wait for her to continue anxiously.

"This isn't going to be easy to hear but you need to know. We went out after you left on our first night. I was completely out of it, I remember some weird dudes at the bar and then next thing I knew Katniss was calling for a taxi. I remember basically passing out on my bed. I heard faint knocking but kept my eyes closed, then I felt hands all over me, I heard muffled sounds," She stopped for a minute swallowing with glassy eyes, I rubbed her back to try and comfort her. "I looked up and one of the creeps from the bar was touching up my legs and almost somewhere else, that's when I kicked out my feet and smacked him in the face. I looked over to Katniss' bed and she had a larger man straddling her, that's when I realized that the muffled sound was her, she had been gagged. Instantly I sobbered up, kicking the guy who was touching me in the balls then the other guy in the face, which resulted in him rolling off of Katniss on to the floor. Katniss sprung up, ungagging herself, kicking the two guys relentlessly. We ran out of the room towards the stairs, some how the men had recovered, we ran down the steps, I turned to see that one of the men had Katniss but people must have been coming out of their rooms so the guy threw her down the stairs and that's how she-" Jo cut off crying and shaking. I only realize now that that's exactly what I was doing as well.

**Katniss' POV.**

Light streamed into my vision when I woke up. I saw a sleeping Peeta and Johanna next to me in the plastic chairs. As I move my arm I see there are no more tubes, then a familiar rush came over me, I needed to pee, I quietly got out of bed and followed the signs to the bathroom, it felt so disorienting being back on my feet again but at least I didn't pass out. On my way back to my ward I see a relatively knowing face, what was he called again. Finnick, thats it.

"Hey Katniss, I see your up. In fact you probably don't even know who I am do you." He said with sad smile.

"I know who you are, so far I know you as the guy who saved me and Jo from getting date raped and the guy who came back to my house drunk out of his face and slept in my bed." I say giggling a little at the end. His whole presence seems to brighten up, then he cocks his arm as an invitation to escort me back to the ward, I slot my arm through it a little sceptical but it seems to feel kind of normal.

Finnick helps me back in my bed, but when he turns away to sit on one of the empty chairs he knocks over a metal bowl which makes a loud crash a startles Peeta and Jo awake.

"What the fuc-" Jo stopped short when she saw me awake. "Oh, hey, how are you feeling?" She continued. I didn't want to tell her the truth, that it killed me not knowing whats happened recently in my life.

"Yeah, I'm doing much better" I say, which isn't exactly a lie, I am feeling better. At least I can get up and walk around when I want to. We talk for a little more, there were some unreadable glances that Peeta was giving me but I brushed it off. I wasn't ready to talk to him about us yet. Soon enough they told me it was my last night here, then I found out that Johanna had been discharged. Jo and Finnick left to go freshen up and get some proper sleep on actual beds. Peeta was saying that it was OK for me to sleep, so that was exactly what I did.

_I'm sitting on my bed looking at the films. Tonight Peeta, Jo and Finnick were coming over. My parents are away but they did say I could have some friends over. When everyone gets here I set up the film downstairs in the living room and get the pizza and popcorn. Jo arrives then Finnick and finaly Peeta. I kiss him gently on the lips as he comes through the door, I hear some wolf whistles coming from the others. This is kind of like my birthday party for them. I turned seventeen last week and Mum and Dad took me to a resort for a couple of days. After opening my presents we sat down all bunched on the sofa with a massive blanket drapped atop us. We started watching Zombieland, by the end of the film Jo and Finnick were out snoring away. Peetas hand had rested on my upper thigh for most of the movie making me a little giddy._

"_I can't deal with their snoring, so I think I'll sleep in my bed." I say getting out of the web of blanket._

"_Yeah I don't blame you, I'll see you in the morning then." Peeta retorts getting up giving me a tight squeeze and a light kiss on the head. Thats not enough. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him until I'm out of breath. Then I say it, it wasn't intentional but obviously just what my inner me wanted._

"_Come up stairs with me." I whisper to him in my best seductive tone, feeling a little silly. He grins at me._

"_Thought you'd never ask."_

_I close the door and all of a sudden Peeta is in charge, which I am so grateful for because I am way to nervous to think about anything. He has his hands at the small of my back whilst kissing me passionately, then they move to my butt and he hoists me on the bed. I rip my top off and fumble at his belt which eventually comes lose. He does small kisses down to my waistband and starts to slide my jeans off. For a minute he inspects my body, making me cross my arms over my swiftly takes the rest of his clothes off, I take my girl boxers off and resume to cover my chest. He grabs my arms and pushes them gently above my head and whispers In my ear._

"_Don't cover up from me, you are stunningly beautiful." I feel my self blush but it's probably to dark to notice. I see him rip open a condom and do his thing, then hes back kissing my face, as I feel his other brain prodding at my thigh. _

"_Are you certain Katniss?" Peeta asks, and in that moment I know that if I said no he would be honestly fine with it. I feel my head nodding, the whole thing seems a little serial to me. In the next moment I feel a pain so raw I scratch his back, he slowly goes further until there's a rhythm, the whole night was amazing, I don't think I've ever felt quite so connected with someone before._

_I wake up to the sound of giggling, suddenly I'm up straight and see Finnick and Jo with hanging mouths. I look down to see that my bra is on show so pull up the cover._

"_I thought you only slept together, but you totally had sex." Jo says sitting on the bed. That makes me feel nervous seeing as there is a very naked two people under the covers. Peeta rolls over and faces us, them he wraps his arms around me not taking any notice of the others. Finnick and Jo start smirking and shaking their heads. Then I feel my dream start to end._

"We had sex!?" Was the first thing that accidentally came out of my mouth when I woke. Unfochunatly the whole group was there watching me with wide eyes. Oh god.

Hope you enjoyed, please R&R. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**_I wanna hide the truth,_**

**_I wanna shelter you, _**

**_But with the beast inside,_**

**_There's nowhere we can hide._**

**_Demons - Imagine Dragons._**

**_This song makes me this of Peeta in this story, how he's trying to protect Katniss from the horrible truth but the beast inside is the unseen memory thats tearing her up. *Cry*_**

**_Enjoy :D_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**Peetas POV**

Katniss sprung up in the bed. I knocked half of my coffee down me as I scrambled to my feet. The next thing I hear is, "We had sex!?" Oh I guess she found out then. I relax and grab some tissues from the side to mop up the stain in my top. Finnick looks at Johanna and they both silently get up and leave. Well thanks for the back up.

"You okay?" I ask. She just stares at me with a mix of confusion and- wait was that longing in her eyes.

"Yeah it's just- Well- Okay did we..." Katniss says not being able to continue.

"Yeah we did. I'm sorry if that makes you feel angry or upset, but it's already happened. I know this is hard Katniss but I'll still be here for you OK?" She nods her head.

"I think my emotions are coming back as well as my memory's because right now all I want to do is kiss you and hug you but, well I don't know." She says in enigma. I shrug my shoulders.

"We could always give it a try." Her eyes seem to light up a little at my suggestion.

**Katniss' POV**

I can't control the feelings for him that are currently erupting in my stomach. It almost hurts to gaze in to his wonderous eyes.

"I think I could allow that." I say with a smirk on my face, soon wiped off as he comes toward me. He's leaning down and I feel my body automatically reaches out for him. His hands rest at my cheeks and I wrap my arms around his neck. Just his touch sends jolts and tingles throughout my entire body. I close my eyes and the pressure of his lips against mine consumes me. The slight taste of coffee lingers on his tounge but is replaced with just pure Peeta. I feel, hungry. Not the sort where you could shove your face into cake, the type where lust over whelms your body. I move my hands up to tangle in his over growing hair. He brushes his hands all the way down to my hips. My body is trying to get up but Peetas grip keeps me down.

"No, don't get up, you need to save your energy." Peeta says pulling away so little that his lips brush mine as he speaks.

"But, I feel like I need you. Now." I reply in my most demanding voice.

"Yeah, I have that effect on all the lady's." He pulls back waiting for my reaction with a massive boyish grin. I smack his arm playfully.

"I'm joking, your my one and only." He finishes looking stupidly loving.

In reply I just tug him back down for another taste of his lips.

Things seem to get better as the day progresses. I am released from hospital, but have been told to always have someone at my side just in case. Days pass and then weeks, my memory coming back more and more. The one thing that still dwells on me though is how I actually got in to the hospital ward. I didn't want to ask because I just knew it was bad and knew i'd find out on my own terms. Last night I had a dream about coming to college and my first day, the dream ended when Peeta left with Finnick. I'm back at college catching up on some of the work I missed, Jo as well. Having the accident Finnick suggested that Joanna and I stay at his and Peetas house. We both accepted straight away. Life went on just as normal.

I'm walking to the library after my last lesson to meet the crazy BFF, come to think of it this has been one of the first times I've had a little me time. I cross the grass, Library in sight but I feel eyes on me. I shake it off, when I get to the double doors a man is standing there and opened it for me, he was tall and wiry with greasy hair and a twisted smile. I walked through the doors smiling a thank you at the man. Whoa, he smells like he rolled around in horse shit. He seemed familiar in a strange way but I also shook that feeling off too.

Jo and I study until I am falling asleep in my books.

"Time to go me thinks." Jo says, gathering her book and shoving them in her bag. I follow suit not feeling the energy to even speak. We walk the short distance out of campus to our house, again I have the feeling of eyes on me. I look around but with it being dark I see nothing.

"You OK?" Jo asks.

"Yeah I guess, it was just a man I saw today, he opened the door for me but it all just seemed _wrong_ somehow. But it's probably nothing." I shrug. Jo seemed to stagger a little in her step, but recovers. I let it go because for all I know she could have just tripped.

"Yeah well what'd he look like? Just make sure you are with at least one of us wherever you are okay?" She turns her head to me still walking, I see the house.

"Well he was tall and wirey, and shit did he stink. His smile was like proper creepville." I retort. I try to study he reaction. She seems to have picked up her pace and her eyes were wide, her eyes may have been a little glassy but hard to tell with the lack of light. We don't talk for the rest of the walk. Jo goes straight to her room.

"She OK?" Finnick asks, meeting me in the hall way. I tell him of what I said to Jo and he has an almost identical reaction as hers. Without a word he takes to the stairs two steps at a time.

I sludge up to the room Peeta and I share. He's on the bed legs crossed at the calf and the T.V remote in hand.

"You OK?" He asks, why is everyone asking me that. I nod and slip out of my clothes that have started to have a slight smell of sweat from the days activities. Once I pop my PJs on I climb in bed. I thought Peeta may have tried to say something to me but I was already out.

_Jo and I clubbing. Weird guys. Kissing girls. Cab drive. Footsteps. Alarm time. Door knock. Men. Struggle. Gagged. Felt up. Tears. Groans. Moans. Jo and I running. Steps. Falling. Blackness._

I wake up gasping for air, tears in hot pursuit down my face. Peeta is there next to me. I fumble for my words but he seems to understand.

"You know what happened now?" He asks. My head rubs against his chest as I nod and sob not so silently against his solid form. He strokes my hair but I don't dare sleep. Not after what just happened. Peeta stays with me the whole night, soothing my hair and whispering sweet nothings until the sun rises.

"We have to talk about this, so talk to me." Peeta says, his voice sweeter than honey. I light bulb shines in my head as I remember the face of the man who was atop of me in the dream, creepy door holder man. _OH SHIT!_

"Yeah OK." I reply.

**Thank you guys a bunch to the ones who reviewed. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_So last chapter, sorry it kind of sucks, haven't had barely an readers so wasn't much point but for thoughs who do read it enjoy :)_**

**_You can give me hell,_**

**_You can give me death,_**

**_right before I bend,_**

**_I will have revenge,_**

**_Fire through my veins,_**

**_I will fan the flames until my dying breath._**

**_Cause I will never go down any other way,_**

**_Gasoline pumping through my veins,_**

**_Dancing on top of the flames,_**

**_I will never go down any other way._**

**_Any Other Way -We The Kings_**

**_The song helped me write this chapter, kinda made me think of how strong Katniss has been and Johanna as well._**

_Chapter 6_

**Katniss' POV**

As I tell Peeta my dream and the doorman he is silent, but every so often I would feel his muscles tighten or his jaw clench.

"Why did no one tell me how I ended up in the hospital bed?" I question. Peeta looks into my eyes and removes a stray hair from my face, lightly tucking it behind my ear.

"We were scared. For Jo to talk about it was difficult, for me, well even to think about it makes me want to kill and I guess Finnick didn't feel like it was his place to tell you." Peeta answers, with sadness forming on his face. I close my eyes and nod in understanding. His thumb traces my lips and the warm touch of his lips press against each eye lid.

"You don't have to worry about it OK. As long as you just keep close to us then nothing bad will happen. I promise." Peeta reasures. I open my eyes and see he is cheekly checking me out.

"I saw that." I say, pointing a finger at him.

"I have no idea what you mean." He replys in his most innocent voice.

Peeta grabs my hips scratching them lightly down to my upper thigh where he teases my underwear. Seeing the game he is playing I kiss everywhere else on his face apart from his lips. Moving his big hands further down to my knees, he sperates them and achingly slow presses his body against mine. My back arches to every touch. Our breathing picks up as we quit the childs play. I tug on his hair as he delivers nibbles and kisses from my neck to my stomach. Not being able to keep his name from slipping from my lips, I feel his smile on my skin. He removes the last parts of my clothes with his teeth, making me almost explode with the anticipation. A loud moan, from the wildest side of me flys through my teeth making Peeta shudder in pleasure. I almost rip the last hanging bits of fabric from him. Both naked, both ready, both in each others worlds, everything is so perfect.

Our door swings open, Johanna riding on Finnicks back.

"Get up losers-" Jo chants, suddenly cutting off as she realizes just what she walked in on. Her face turns in to something that is containing a laugh and trying not to pee herself, making her look double chinned and red cheeked. Finnick is just standing there with wide eyes glued to the floor and a massive grin.

"Out." Peeta says with a dismissive wave. Jo sticks her tounge out at Peeta.

"Could have had a foursome, sugar." Jo plays, and winks at us. I feel my self shaking trying not to laugh as they exit the room, laughing down the hall. Peeta and I some how find our rhythm again and, well lets just say it was a good- no great start to the day.

I think everything about today had been good, I demolished a surprise test, Johanna bought me lunch and I downloaded some new songs on to my phone to occupy me during study. I sit alone in the library as Johanna is running late. Hopefully the music I have blasting my eardrums isn't disturbing anyone else, consciously I look around just to make sure but the place is deserted, so much so I could imagine a tumble weed crossing the floor. With a shrug I turn back to my English 101 book. The noise of my text notification chimes and I pick up my phone to read the message. It's Jo.

_Hey Katniss, can't make it, doing some extra credit work and won't be outta here until six. Go home and get some rest, call Peeta and get him to pick you up. Much love. _

I text back a quick reply confirming that I will go home, etc. Next I ring Peeta asking him to pick me up. He tells me that he'll be here in ten minutes. I have no more energy to study so pack up and shoulder my back pack. I take one earphone out and turn to see the librarian now perched in her seat. Some how she was a little comforting, the way her glasses hung on the crook of her nose and her honey soft voice.

"Bye Katniss, I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow." She says smiling sweetly. Great I've become such a nerd that now the librarian knows my name.

"Bye. Sure I'll be back." I confirm, returning the smile. When I exit the building the cold air engulfs me and makes my breath hitch in my throat. I adjust my coat so the zip is all the way up. Peeta should be here. It doesn't take long to walk here from his. I shuffle uncomfortably trying to focus on the fascination of seeing my breath instead of over thinking what could lurk beyond the soft glow of the campus lights.

Fed up of my paranoia I put my hood up and sit on a bench just outside the library door and shove both head phones in blasting out some ZZ Ward. As my attention is focused on doodle jump I see two black boots stop in front of me. I look up a little too fast, almost dropping my phone to focus on Peetas face. All the muscles in my body had been tense, and I haven't even noticed it. As he reached his hand down to me I relaxed and unplugged my earphones and shoved it all in my pocket.

"Sorry I'm late." Peeta says. He snakes an arms around my waist and vice versa. We talk about our day as our footsteps trodge on home.

Coming to the door the little porch light flickers on.

"Damn the keys jammed." Peeta says trying to twist it this way and that.

"Wheres Finnick? He'll lets us in." I say, but as I do Peeta is shaking his head.

"No, he's meeting his parent for a meal and won't be back til' at least nine."

"Well we can't ask Jo either because shes doing extra credit at college." We stand there for a moment until Peeta looks at me with a smile.

"The back door, it could be open. Even if it's not I swear I remember Jo saying she put a extra back-door key under one of the plant pots. I'll go check it out." Peeta says moving to go round the side of the house. I don't think I'd follow him if I could, frozen in place. That is until I hear something behind me and fear warms my body enough to spin round. Not quick enough. The man, the doorman, the one that tried to basically rape me! He has me by my throat cutting off any vocal that could reach Peeta. Trying to think fast I knee him right in the balls where he coils up. I go to run past him but he trips me down the three or four steps leading to the garden. I attempt again to shout for Peeta but the man has recovered fast and plants a foot in my gut making me gasp for air. He grabs me by my hair and begins to drag me across the lawn further into the night. I feel so helpless, scratching at his arm but rendering useless as I am a nail-biter. I want to ask why, but terror over whelming me I see black spots in my vision and feel myself slipping away.

I wake to see the front door open, I am in the same place I was when I passed out. Once things come into focus to my right Peeta is charging at the man with eyes like I've never seen. A massive fight breaks out but Peeta finishes it with a kick in the mouth. The man roles to his side, complete K.O. I hear him call my name and he comes to me and hugs me so tight.

That night was the end of it all. Chuck, that was his name, the one who confessed to trying to kill me has now got a life time sentence in prison. I can finally go back to being myself, but I will always be cautious and jumpy but at least I have the people I love around me. Telling mum wasn't easy. She came to see me and of course wanted me back at home but I refused, long story short is that we sorted things out. I'm now a good student living with three of my favorite people.

I think it's like that saying, 'when life give you lemons you make lemonade.' Thats what I have to do, I just need to get over it, I know I'm stable enough to and so I shall.

**Please show your support on this story and write a review, just if you like it or not and why. :)**


End file.
